


Facts about Cats

by chicago_ruth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consent Issues, Grooming, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Treat, catboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/pseuds/chicago_ruth
Summary: Cat ownership requires a lot of patience, but can also be very rewarding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliencupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencupcake/gifts).



> Dear aliencupcake: I hope you do end up enjoying this fic, even though I ended up going in a different direction from your prompts. I had a lot of fun writing it! Your letter got me very excited about catboys. :)

**Cats choose their own owners**

The shelter was clean and brightly lit, with each one of its sparsely decorated rooms housing two to three cats. They lounged on the couches or played with the toys. Quite a few of them meowed loudly whenever somebody walked by their room.

Samuel liked the idea of adopting a stray instead of buying from a breeder – it was a lot cheaper, and even strays and give-ups needed loving homes. You ran the risk of not getting exactly what you wanted, and you were limited to the cats on display, but Samuel wasn't too picky. He listened while the adoption counselor gave him a brief tour of the shelter.

"In this room we've got Peppermint, Rusty, and Speckles," the she said in front of the third room. "Hello, kitties!" She opened the door with the keycard and motioned Samuel to hurry inside.

Two of the cats gave Samuel a brief glance and then went back to ignoring him. The third one – a lovely red-colored cat with glowing yellow eyes and a very, very fluffy tail – slinked over and started sniffing at Samuel.

The counselor smiled. "This is Rusty. He's been here about a month." She scratched behind one of Rusty's tufted ears, which made him start purring loudly.

Samuel cautiously did the same, and was delighted when Rusty turned away from the counselor and rubbed his head right against Samuel's chin. His long hair tickled against Samuel's skin. "Oh. He's very affectionate."

"Yes. I'm actually surprised he's been here this long," the counselor said. "But I think most people want a slightly younger cat, and his tail is a bit furry." She took one of Rusty's hands and held it up. The palm was a light pink, contrasting with the copper tone of his skin. "And if you look here, he has a lot of calluses. A lot of owners are looking for cats with softer hands."

The reason for that was obvious, but Samuel thought calluses could actually be an interesting feature. He brushed his thumb against Rusty's palm and liked the sensation. Rusty purred louder.

"You smell nice," Rusty said, and even his voice was a little bit rough. If he'd been a stray, he probably hadn't had a lot of practice with speech. Overall, very endearing.

"I'll take him."

 

* * *

**Cats are finicky eaters**

"Come on. You liked it yesterday," Samuel said while dangling the anchovy near Rusty's mouth.

Rusty huffed and swatted the anchovy right out of Samuel's hand. "No. It's gross."

Nobody had warned Samuel that a cat would make him this frustrated. His sister had gotten a dog instead, and she'd never had these kinds of problems.

"Rusty, sweetheart, please?" Samuel petted Rusty's jaw. He was satisfied when Rusty automatically opened his mouth, and he took the opportunity to stick an anchovy in. He quickly clamped his hand over Rusty's mouth.

Rusty took a very deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Samuel. He didn't bite – Rusty wasn't a biter – but the look in his eyes was just as effective a weapon.

Samuel was tempted to let go and find an alternative food, but—no. All the guides said you had to be firm with pets or else they would run all over you. He waited until Rusty started chewing and he saw him visibly swallow.

With some relief, he pulled his hand away.

Rusty spat the half-chewed anchovy right on Samuel's lap.

 

* * *

 

**Cats need lots of attention**

"Play with me!" Rusty demanded, wrapping his arms around Samuel's shoulders and wiggling up and down. The chair jiggled and creaked, and Samuel wondered how much more abuse it would take before it would finally break.

He dislodged Rusty's arms. "I'm working right now. Go play quietly for another two hours, okay?"

Rusty growled in displeasure, but he did slink away. Samuel turned his attention back to his computer and focused on finishing up his current project.

He should have questioned the complete silence. Rusty just wasn't a quiet cat. But he was so in the work groove that it wasn't until three hours had passed that he suddenly realized he hadn't heard a single peep.

With some trepidation, he saved his work and stuck his head out of the office. "Rusty?"

Nothing.

Samuel walked down the hall and peeked into the bedroom (nothing) and the play room (nothing). The hall opened up to the living room, where he nearly had a heart attack.

His beautiful, hand-crafted couch pillows, souvenirs from his sister's last trip off-world, had been ripped to complete shreds. The curtains had suffered a similar fate. Fabric and stuffing lay strewn across the floor.

And Rusty was fast asleep on his cat bed, looking completely relaxed.

"Get a cat, they said," Samuel grumbled. "They're less destructive than dogs, they said. They're easier to care for than dogs, they said."

He went to get the cleaning supplies.

Rusty slept on.

 

* * *

 

**Cats grow bored easily**

Samuel moaned, his breathing coming in heavy pants, and he had to resist the urge to just thrust into Rusty's mouth. The fangs lent the blowjob a sharp edge of danger, the rough tongue scraped against his sensitive flesh in ways that lit his nerves on fire.

He could feel his orgasm coming, he was on the verge of it—

Rusty pulled away. "Bored."

Samuel sobbed. "No! Come on, I just need a little more." He propped himself up on his arms to look at Rusty – his cock was soft, and he'd curled his tail around his waist the way he generally did when he wasn't in the mood.

A dog wouldn't have stopped midway, Samuel thought a bit pettily.

Rusty hopped off the bed, got the cat brush from the dresser, and brought it back to Samuel. "Brush me!" He widened his eyes and did his best innocent look.

So instead of sex, Samuel spent the evening brushing Rusty's furry tail and his long hair. He took the time to braid it, and by the end he was feeling relaxed enough that the cockblocking didn't matter anymore.

 Rusty purred the entire time.

 

* * *

**Cats are very affectionate**

Samuel woke to a rough tongue lapping his neck. He sighed a bit and threw an arm over Rusty, who immediately started purring. Rusty's licked at him a bit more – jaw, cheek, ears, shoulders – really anywhere he could reach.

"What time is it?" Samuel asked groggily.

"Morning."

Hah. Samuel opened his eyes and found Rusty staring right back at him. "What's up?"

"Want you in me," Rusty whispered in his rough voice. "Love you so much." He turned around and slid his ass right against Samuel's morning wood. "You're the best."

It was probably far too early for sex, but Samuel had such a hard time denying Rusty. All the cat trainers said to set limits and stick to them, but Samuel didn't have the heart to refuse Rusty's affection.

"I prepped myself for you already," Rusty added, and when Samuel reached down to finger Rusty's hole he did indeed find it slick and loose.

Yeah. You could train a dog to be ready for you, but it felt so much more satisfying when a cat chose to do it of his own volition. Samuel nibbled on Rusty's ear – the texture of thin fur on his tongue no longer bothered him – and lazily thrust forward between Rusty's ass cheeks.

Rusty whined loudly. "Do it for real!"

Samuel snorted a laugh. He had to pull away a little bit so he could position himself better – Rusty mewling the entire time – and then he plunged in.

"Love you, love you, love you," Rusty chanted, and every thrust made him purr louder.

It didn't last all that long; Samuel couldn't hold on, not with the tight heat and the purring and Rusty's adoring words caressing his ears. He came hard, automatically embracing Rusty tighter. He wrapped a hand around Rusty's cock and jerked him off quickly, before he grew too soft to stay inside Rusty.

When it was all over, Rusty lovingly licked the come from Samuel's hands and lapped Samuel's cock clean.

"Love you so much," Rusty whispered once he was done. He cuddled against Samuel and promptly nodded off.

Samuel loved being a cat owner.


End file.
